Over (Chapter 13)
Hey guys! ConnaBuilder here! Just so you know, if you want to comment, just leave a message on the talk page. Blackout Conna started to fly away, when his vision started to fade into another picture. "This was not thought through." Conna said to himself as his sight failed. He heard the same dark, cruel and boasting voice. "Don't follow your foolish friend," the voice said, in a victorious voice, "She will fail. But you have a chance to succeed." "Do you remember how I got in this prison? Do you remember?" another voice questioned. "Yes." "If I recall, you said that you would beat me up if I didn't come with you. I didn't believe you had the guts. But you did!" "We did have the guts. You should take that into consideration." "My mind is decided! If someone beats me up, I beat them up back! I just need to figure out a way to get out of this cell." A person sprinted down. "Sir!" he called. "What is it!" The dark voice barked. "A jet, its coming to the facility!" "Then shot it down!" "But its flying head first, and its got advanced shielding. I think its going to crash!" "Then-" The vision faded, and Conna looked around him. He saw that his jet had crashed into some strange facility, and hit the power box. "Nowhere else to go but in." Conna muttered to himself. He walked inside, to see everything around him was deactivated. He saw some of the most advanced defense systems known to Sim kind in the building, only not destroying him because they were deactivated. He walked down a hall, when he came up to a room. Inside he saw two people in a strange uniform, and two people inside a prison cell. The two people in uniform had stun guns. As one of the people in uniform spoke, Conna instantly recognized it as the dark and deadly voice. "Okay, I'm going to go get reinforcements from the town. You stay here and guard the prisoners." "Wait," the second uniform man said, "On my own?" "Afraid are you? Just guard them." Conna hid behind the wall as the dark voice guard left. He looked at the other guard, keeping him from the cell. As Conna turned around he saw a flash of light behind him. It was always there, he just hadn't really noticed it before. Then an idea clicked in his head. He made a shadow from his hands, which looked like a fierce monster. The guard looked in horror as he saw the shadow behind him. "Leave!" Conna said in a low, scary voice, "Leave and never return!" "I'll never come back! I'll never come back!" the guard cried as he sprinted away. Conna watched as he ran outside, and then ran to the cell. "Hello?" Conna asked. Inside he saw two people. One was a woman, with pure white hair and coal black skin. The second was a man, wearing an impressive uniform, lined with white and red symbols on the jacket. "Told you." the woman said to the man. She then turned to Conna "I mean, uh, greetings, my friend." "Uh, hi, and you are?" "My name is Darra." The women said. "Do not point out that I am a legend since I already know I am. Time is short and there is much to do." "Okay. And you are?" "I am the all powerful Morcubus!" The man said, "And I am being forced to help Darra here." "Now listen." Darra interrupted. "You have to find some way to get us out of here, but not now. Reinforcements are coming, you must get out of here, but don't forget us. At some point it is crucial you must return to help us. When you come, you shall not be alone. you shall have a person of unbelievable power helping you. Now go, quickly, while there is still time. "But-" Conna asked. "No buts. Leave, now, or nothing shall ever have a chance." "I- Okay. got to run!" Conna sprinted away, and he ran outside the facility. "Now I need to get to town." Conna said to himself. Category:Over Chapters